Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor…
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Susana le regala el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a Terry, luego de 3 miserables años de matrimonio. Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi. El relato es debió al descontento por el final de Candy Candy. Escrita para esparcimiento. Oneshot!


**Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor… Susana**

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi. El relato es debió al descontento por el final de Candy Candy. Escrita para esparcimiento._

 **** **Muchas felicidades Terry en tu cumpleaños…**

Otro cumpleaños más donde debo fingir felicidad mientras mi alma muere por dentro, la vida me ha cobrado duramente cualquier pecado que hice o quise hacer. Quizás el haber sido tan duro con mi padre por haber mantenido un matrimonio con obligación. Nunca imagine que seria un actor de mi propia vida, vida que finjo día a día mientras muero poco a poco.

Ya ha pasado mas de las 2 de la tarde y debo volver; volver a mi responsabilidad con ella. Es tan difícil, hasta su respiración me molesta, no soporto su voz y su necedad de querer que la toque. 3 años y la única vez que mis labios tocaron los de ella fue el día de la boda. Todos, sin excepción se han dado cuenta de que no compartimos la mas mínima intimidad y de mi desamor hacia ella.

Se que no es su culpa, pero me siento en una jaula. Siempre fui un alma libre, siempre hice cuanto quise y con quien quise… Con ella, con ella que jamás he vuelto a ver, con ella que seguro ya esta casada y feliz. Quizás ya tiene hijos; se que el dueño de su amor debe ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo, él es afortunado de levantarse cada con su sonrisa, beber del manantial de vida de sus labios y ser el dueño absoluto de su cuerpo.

Recuerdo el baile de sus dorados risos con el viento en nuestra segunda colina de Poni, su olor a rosas… Ese olor que jamás he vuelto a degustar. Este vacío de mi alma al saberla lejos, prohibida y de otro. Sólo recuerdo el día que me entere de su compromiso; no quise saber con quien, cuando o donde, sólo sabia que la había perdido y que jamás yo volvería a ser feliz.

Entro a casa y veo todo tranquilo, no hay señales de Susana, ni de su odiosa madre y menos de su enfermera. Asumo que debe estar comprándome un costoso regalo como siempre en estos últimos 3 años. Aún no me conoce, no sabe lo que me gusta, ni siquiera mi color favorito.

El primer año quiso hacerme una fiesta sorpresa pero como sabe que odio las sorpresas, tuvo que cancelar todo y pasar por la vergüenza de excusarme con todos los invitados que se presentaron a la casa al no recibir la nota. Ella sabe que mi cumpleaños lo paso en la azotea de la casa junto a armónica y como ya no tomo subo jugo de uvas para de esta forma junto a las estrellas celebrar y soñar que ella esta junto a mi; que me abrasa mientras toco la armónica y que soy feliz.

Todos los años; el día de mi cumpleaños pido el mismo deseo: Que ella sea muy feliz. Tan feliz como yo desee hacerlo, que sus verdes ojos brillen con esa luz que sólo ella tiene. Subo las escaleras y me dirijo a mi habitación; como de costumbre se que bajaremos a cenar a las 5, a las 6 Susana me dará un regalo acompañado de un pastel del cual no comeré pues siempre lo compra de fresas y a mi me gusta el chocolate. Como a ella…

Entro a mi habitación y sobre la cama hay una carta y un paquete. Por la caligrafía se que es de Susana pues siempre está enviándome cartas y notas. Las miro con desdén… _Otra nota deseándome felicidades y que tus sueños se hagan realidad,_ pienso… Y si ella supiera cual es mi sueño…

Abrirla o no abrirla esa es la pregunta. Hasta en mis peores momento siempre cuento con Shakespeare… jajajajaja. Nunca voy a dejar este cinismo que aunque ha disminuido sigue vigente. Al mal paso darle prisa; me tiro en la cama y como desde el principio que compre la casa designamos cuartos separados, este se convirtió en mi pequeño santuario. Nadie me interrumpía cuando sabían que cuando estaba en mi recamara, la cual gracias al diseño de la casa quedaba lejos de la de Susana, mire el sobre por largo rato. Lo tiré a un lado, pero algo dentro de mi por primera vez me hacia sentir urgencia ante algo relacionado con Susana. Tome la nota y la abrí: 

**_Querido Terry:_**

 ** _Siempre he sabido cual es tu mayor deseo y hoy día de tu cumpleaños deseo que se haga realidad. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que sí de principio te amé, te amé tanto que hubiese dado mi vida entera por ti; por ello acepté casarme contigo y pensé que mi amor sería suficiente para que hiciera renacer en ti el amor._**

 _ **Amor que siempre supe le pertenecía a otra persona, a ella que te dejó libre para que cumplieras con tu palabra y para que yo fuese feliz.**_

 ** _Sé que por más que me esfuerce nunca serás feliz a mi lado y que siempre la sombra de Candy estará con nosotros. Luego de la separación con ella jamás volviste a sonreír y esa pasión que desbordaba cuando actuaba se desapareció. Entonces entendí que ella era quien le daba vida a tu vida. Tus tantas noches de insomnio aunque nunca te diste cuenta la compartí contigo pues sentía cuando subías a la azotea a tocar la armónica que ella te regaló y sin que te dieras cuenta vi mas de una vez como las lagrimas caían por tus mejillas._**

 ** _Yo sabía que eran por ella, que sufrías por ella y que tocabas para ella. Recuerdo tu cara la tarde que te enteraste de su compromiso y como cambiaste a partir de ese momento. Siempre estabas triste pero la amargura que invadió tu alma fue incluso mayor luego de esa noticia. Tus conversaciones monosílabas me mataban Terry, te convertiste en un ermitaño; tu habitación y tu madre fueron los únicos con los cuales compartías y a los cuales odie por no poder compartir contigo.  
_**

**_Sé que no me odias por haber sido la causa de tu desdicha, pero también sé que no soportas nada que tenga que ver conmigo por lo mismo. Inconscientemente mi presencia te recuerda que ella ya no es parte de tu vida y que no eres feliz._**

 ** _Con el tiempo tu desamor mato el amor que sentía por ti y poco a poco deje de necesitar y desear estar junto a ti. Llegó el día donde no me hiciste falta y fue ese el día en el que vi mi reflejo en los ojos de otra persona que si quería compartir su vida conmigo. Sabes ya no siento celos de ella, ya sé lo que es ser realmente amada y amar con toda intensidad. Perdóname pero me he enamorado de un ser divino, que me ha enseñado a realmente amar y que me quiere como soy. Yo nunca quise, trate pero día con día, minuto con minuto con cada palabra suya, me enamoré y hoy quiero pedirte perdón por haber faltado a nuestro matrimonio._**

 ** _El me ama y yo a él, no me importa nada más. Nos conocimos en la editorial donde he estado escribiendo en los últimos dos años, me imagino que no lo sabías, nunca te importé y con esto no te reclamo nada pero ahora entiendo lo que es que alguien quiera siempre estar y saber todo de ti. Soy muy feliz junto a él y quiero que tu también seas feliz._**

 ** _Terry hace unos tres meses que me he estado comunicando con Candy, se que te sorprenderá esto pero era necesario hacerlo. La primera carta que le envié duró mucho para responderme y entonces me desesperé pero cuando menos lo esperaba me llegó su respuesta. Al principio debo decirte que se negó a mi petición pero luego de varias correspondencias accedió. Ella sabe todo esto y sabe que nunca fuimos un verdadero matrimonio y que jamás has dejado de amarla y de soñarla. Y que nada ha cambiado en ti en todos estos años._**

 ** _Por su parte te cuento que ella sigue igual, vive en el Hogar de Poni y trabaja con el doctor Martin. Y me imagino lo que quieres saber: No, no se ha casado, ni tiene ningún compromiso. Sé que eso último te sorprenderá pero no se ha casado y creo que por lo mismo que tu nunca has mirado a ninguna otra._**

 ** _Terry el paquete sobre la cama es tu regalo de cumpleaños, es nuestro divorcio. Ya esta firmado por mi, sólo necesita fu firma y estaremos separados legalmente y como nunca nos casamos por la iglesia todo es más fácil. No tardes mucho que de mi parte es importante que lo firmes ya que necesito casarme con Esteban lo antes posible debido a mi embarazo. Tengo tres meses de embarazo, quise irme antes pero debía hacer las cosas bien. Perdóname por no haber sido leal a nuestro matrimonio pero espero que algún día me puedas entender._**

 ** _Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas y espero que por esta vez me perdones pero en el estudio esta la segunda parte de este tu regalo de cumpleaños. No, no es el pastel de fresas que ya sé no te gusta. Quizás el de chocolate seria mejor en esta ocasión…_**

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños mi amor… Susana_**

Leí la carta dos veces, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escrito en ella. Como era posible que Susana estuviese embarazada y que ella supiese de todo mi dolor durante estos años, pensé que yo era un buen actor, pero al parecer cuando se trató de interpretar mi vida no lo fui. No se que pensar estoy libre… Y ella es libre.. Pero ¿me amará, se recordará de mi?

Sin pensarlo dos veces firme los papeles y mientras pasmaba mi firma me volvía el alma al cuerpo. Soy libre y pronto estaré junto a ti pecosa. Debo llamar a mi madre o mejor ir y mostrarle la carta; no mi pecosa es primero…

Soy libre, no sé que hacer o pensar o por donde comenzar, soy libre repetía mi mente una y otra vez… De repente me acordé que debía ir al estudio; aunque la idea de un pastel no era precisamente lo que tenia en mente. Mi deseo era tomar el primer tren a chicago; pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que fuese primero.

Baje las escaleras y en mi rostro lucia la sonrisa mas grande que poseía. Corrí al estudio, ya hasta se me había olvidado de lo divertido que era correr. Abrí la puertas del estudio y en el escritorio pude ver un pastel de chocolate. El olor era exquisito me acerqué pues aunque me moría por correr a la estación de tren pensaba probar con unos de mis dedos. Al acercar mi mano pude leer lo que decía:

 _Feliz Cumpleaños Mocoso Engreído… Te amo_

Me quedé en shock por unos segundos, sólo ella me llamaba así; sólo ella puede hacer con palabras que mi mundo cambie. _Te amo…_ Dije como un susurro.

\- Yo también te amo mocoso engreído

Me di vuelta y allí estaba ella, más bella que nunca, con su larga cabellera parada frente a mi. Sus labios color rosa y su vestido verde. Era un ángel en la tierra, mi ángel

\- ¿Candy?

\- Terry…

No pude decir más nada, sólo corrí hacia ella la abracé como nunca imagine poder hacerlo, toque su pelo, olí su perfume a rosas y toqué su piel. Si este es un sueño, no quiero despertar, sólo quiero quedarme así junto a ella.

Poco a poco me separé y entonces mire sus ojos, estaba más bella que nunca, ya era una mujer, sus pecas ya no se veían como antes pero seguían ahí en un suave tono rosa. Su cara ya no era de una niña, ahora ante mi había una bella mujer, la redondez de su cuerpo se hubo desaparecido y ante mi una esbelta mujer, no tan alta pero más que antes. No me aguanté más y dirigí mi mirada a sus labios y entonces la besé.

No podía creerlo la besaba y podía sentir como sus labios y su cuerpo me correspondían. Fue un beso suave y lento, pues pensé que me golpearía si me pasaba con ella.

\- ¿No me vas a pegar?

\- Esta vez no…

Y sin más ni más volví a besarla. Nos besamos por un largo rato, no sé cuanto tiempo pero si fuese por mi me hubiese quedado toda la vida bebiendo vida de su boca.

\- Espero te guste el pastel de chocolate. Yo lo hice

\- En ese caso si lo hiciste tu estoy seguro que me fascinará.

\- Te amo Terry

\- Y yo a ti Candy…

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor…

Fin!


End file.
